Come Back To Me
by TheRedFoxx
Summary: Summary Justin has been away in New York for a few years. His career has been doing well but he always feels like something is missing. On one night, after his art show, he was walking down a alleyway to get to his car when suddenly he was cornered by none other than Chris Hobbs and was nearly beaten to death. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Brian.
1. Chapter 1 Fate

Come back to me

Summary~ Justin has been away in New York for a few years. His career has been doing well but he always feels like something is missing. On one night, after his art show, he was walking down a alleyway to get to his car when suddenly he was cornered by none other than Chris Hobbs and was nearly beaten to death. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Brian.

Btw~ This story changes POV Between Justin and Brian.

Rated M Because there will be some bad language, horrific scenes and some mature content.

 **Chapter 1~ Fate**

 **POV~Justin**

It had been a while since Justin thought about his friends back at Pittsburg. Whenever he did, his thoughts would always go back to Brian and what could have happened if they did get married. Everytime this happened, he would feel an ache in his heart that he wanted to go away. He was completely in his thoughts when someone had bumped into him, bringing him back into reality.

"Justin what is wrong with you? You have been spacing out since the art show started" Said Everett. Everett was the owner of the art exhibit and a good friend of Justins since he came to New York.

"Sorry. I was just spacing out a little. Is everything all right, Everett?" Justin answered.

"Everything is just fantastic. We even sold five of your sketches and your mural." Everett said very happily. He was always the kind of guy to get happy over anything. He kinda reminded me of Emmet which is part of the reasons that we are such good friends.

"Thats great. But i think its time for me to head home. I have been running on less than 2 hours of sleep for the past week just trying to get everything ready for the show."

"Well be careful. Try not to sleep before you get to your car." Everett smiled and hugged me good bye. Soon after I said my good bye, I was heading out the door and heading to my car. I had to walk into an alleyway because that was the only way to get to my car. When I got closer to it, I saw a figure leaning on my car.

"Who's there?" I asked slightly unnerved. The figure didn't answer me. instead, he came closer to me. The closer he got, the clearer I could see that he had a Crowbar in his hand. "Please don't hurt me. Just take what you want and leave." I said trying to back up. I was backed into a corner with no where to run. I started screaming when I saw who it was. It was Chris Hobbs. I screamed even louder before he swiped my head with the crowbar. From then on, it was almost instant defeat but he kept wailing on me. The last thing I remembered was screaming for Brian.

 **POV~Narrator**

Brian's Business, Kinnetic, Has been doing well. It finally has been named the number one Ad Agency In Pittsburg. His life has been good. But the one thing thats missing is Justin. After Justin left to go to New York, Brian decided that He was going to keep Britin. But later on, he might have thought that that was a mistake because everytime he would drive to Britin, he always ended up missing Justin. Brian was deep i his thoughts when Cynthia came into his office.

 **POV~Brian**

"Brian, You have a call on line 1" Cynthia said looking sad.

"Why the long face Cynthia?" I asked. She just looked at me with a sullen face and left. I wanted to know why she looked like that but instead I picked up the phone and answered line one. "Hello?"

"Brian. OH god. Justin. He's. Hospital. Alleghany" Was all I could hear and some sobbing. Im pretty sure it was mother Taylor.

"Slow down Jennifer. What is wrong with Justin" I tried to calm her down but she just kept sobbing.

"Justin. He was attacked and the air lifted him the Alleghany General." Jennifer managed to choke out. As soon as I heard the word, "attacked", My heart stopped. "He is in really bad shape and I need to head to the hospital but Tucker went out and I can't drive in this condition and OH GOD I need to be there."

"Hold on Jennifer. Im going to go pick you up and take you to the hospital. Everything will be alright. Im heading over now." I said as I hung up. I sprinted out of the room, not caring that everyone was looking at me. I grabbed my keys and quickly told Ted what happened and asked him to cancel the meetings and head over to the hospital with everyone else. It didn't take me long to get to Jennifer's and then drive to the hospital. As soon as we were there, we sprinted to the front desk and were asked to sit and wait because he was in surgery.

It took hours until finally a doctor came over to them and told them that he was asleep but they could see him now. By that time, Everyone had arrived. They all went to his room. As soon as we walked in, basically everyone started crying. I just looked shocked. I couldnt say anything or move. I just stood there. Justin was attached to all kinds of machines. I felt like my whole world was crumbling down. All I wanted to do was lay there with him and tell him that he is safe. But instead I sat down on one of the chairs next to him.

It was quiet for a while. Everyone was either watching Justin or listening to his heart beat on the monitor. He didn't wake up until late at night when only Jennifer and Molly were in the room and I was looking in from the window. Justin woke up in a fit and when someone would touch him, he would scream. It got to a point where someone had to hold him down and sedate him. I just looked at him and I kept remembering the Chris Hobbs Accident. I was slowly breaking down and when Molly and Jennifer left to get food and shower, I headed in and sat down with him. He then started moving and looking like he was having a nightmare. So i decided to cradle him. He woke up and started crying again.

"Chris...He...Crowbar...You" was all I heard when he was crying into my shoulder. By this time Jennifer and Molly both walked in and started crying. They tried to hug him but he fliched from them which hurt them even more. When he calmed down, I asked him to tell me what he wanted to say. "Chris Hobbs. He was there after my showing and Hit me with a crowbar." He started crying and I just hugged Him and he eventually fell back to sleep.

I untangled myself from him as the doctor came in. Jennifer asked if Justin was gonna be alright. "He has severe damage to the brain. I suggest Months of physical therapy. And since he was already bashed and had damage to his hand's function, It is very unlikely that he will be able to use it much. Let alone, paint for hours on end. Im sorry" Jennifer started crying at that. I didn't know what to say or do. I was stunned. Just the thought of Justin not being able to paint horrified me. How is he gonna react to that. Is he gonna try harder to make it functioning or is he going to just give up? As I am wondering this, Justin slowly wakes up. Molly and Jennifer tell him the news and he breaks down. Ive never seen him so defeated. I had to leave just to keep myself calm.


	2. Chapter 2 Recovery

Come back to me

Summary~ Justin has been away in New York for a few years. His career has been doing well but he always feels like something is missing. On one night, after his art show, he was walking down a alleyway to get to his car when suddenly he was cornered by none other than Chris Hobbs and was nearly beaten to death. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Brian.

Btw~ This story changes POV Between Justin and Brian.

Rated M Because there will be some bad language, horrific scenes and some mature content.

Chapter 2~ Recovery

 **POV Justin**

Why did this kind of stuff always happen to me? Why was Chris even there that night? These were the thoughts that I had since Ive been in the Hospital. Its been a few weeks and they think that I should start physical therapy. The only thing is, is I wont let anyone touch me. In the back of my head, I have this fear that whoever touches me, Is going to hurt me. I can't get past it and when I act out because people keep touching me, they sedate me. How am I going to go back into society when I'm so fucked up? And where is Brian in all of this?

"Honey. I know its hard but you need to consider doing physical therapy. You want your hand to get better don't you?" My mom said.

"What's the point? Im not gonna be able to draw again!" I screamed as I started throwing things around me. "didn't you hear the Doc? He said it is very unlikely that I will be able to paint again! SO WHY BOTHER WITH PHYSICAL THERAPY WHEN ITS NOT GOING TO HELP ME!?"

I could tell that my mom was breaking down at what I was saying. She always hated when I would degrade myself. She knew how much I loved to draw and paint that when I admitted that I wouldn't be able to do what I love, she broke down. "Honey. I know it hurts but he said that you need physical therapy. There is still a chance that you can have the ability to use your hand again."

She tried to calm me down, But it didnt work so the Nurses had to come in and restrain and sedate me.

 **POV Brian**

I havn't been to the Hospital since Justin got the news about his hand. I couldn't stand to see the look in his eyes. The dispair and saddness. I emerssed myself in my work to try and keep my mind off of it. It had helped. I was working on a advertisement with Ted when Cynthia walked in. "Hey Brian. Justin's Doctor called and asked to speak with you" She said.

"Ted you can go ahead and drop this off in the art department and head home" I said. I really didn't want to hear what was going to happen to Justin. I really just wanted him safe and in my arms. When Ted left, I picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's number. "Hello, this is Brian"

"Oh yes. Hello. This is Justin's Doctor. I saw that you were listed as a contact for Justin. I would like to inform you of his behavior and what our next step should be." The Doctor continued. "Justin has been acting out. Whenever we try to help him and start physical therapy, he starts to throw things and pushing us away. I really think that Justin should see a therapist and also start physical therapy. But as you know, both things will cost a big deal of money."

"I will cover all the cost. Don't worry about money. I want the best care that you can give him. And don't tell anyone that it was me who paid for it. Tell them it was Sunshine Smile Foundation" I said. I didn't want people to know because that would ruin my reputation.

"Yes sir. I hope you have a nice day." The doctor said and hung up. I was glad that was a short talk. I decided that i would take the rest of the day off and go by the diner. When I got there, everyone was there. Including Lindsay and Melanie.

"Hey Peter" Lindsay said. She hugged me in a tight hug like she was trying to reassure me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I knew that something was up. They came all the way from the Canada so they weren't there just to have lunch.

"We decided to move back to Pittsburg. We thought that since Canada accepted Gay Marriage, We would have a better living expirience but it wasn't. They discriminated against Us yankees. So we decided to move back and Gus and JR were so excited to have their Daddy's near them again." She said. It sounded like she was covering something up. Like she didn't want to tell me the main reason why they moved back.

After we all finished eating, I went back to the loft. The loft was very empty without a certain Blonde. I didn't want to admit it but I missed Justin. As I started getting undressed, My phone rang. It was Jennifer. "Hello mother Taylor. How are you doing?"

"Im good but Justin isnt. He really needs you. When he yells at people to not touch him, he screams that he needs You. Please. He needs to get better with your help."

"I can't do that. He needs to go on with his life. If I come back, He will think that he has to stay with me instead of getting better."

"Please. He needs you. Why cant you help him?"

"im already helping him by giving him the best care that the Hospital can give him. So im sorry Jennifer but I will not go to the Hospital. Good bye" I said as I hung up. I couldn't take it anymore so I headed to Babylon and tried to dance the night away.


	3. Chapter 3 Therapy

Come back to me

Summary~ Justin has been away in New York for a few years. His career has been doing well but he always feels like something is missing. On one night, after his art show, he was walking down a alleyway to get to his car when suddenly he was cornered by none other than Chris Hobbs and was nearly beaten to death. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Brian.

Btw~ This story changes POV Between Justin and Brian.

Rated M Because there will be some bad language, horrific scenes and some mature content.

 **Chapter 3 Therapy**

 **POV Justin**

It has been a few weeks since I started PT. I hate it. I don't want people touching me. I only want Brian. Where is he? Why isn't he here? I want Him here with me. That was all running through my mind as I leaning back in bed. My mom was trying to talk to me but I didn't want to listen.

"Please Justin. Just listen. The Hospital thinks that you are ready to leave and go home. You're going to have to continue PT but Im gonna take you home today." My mom said. I just looked up at that. I was happy to be finally able to go home. But my home wasn't My mom's. It was Britin. With Brian. I just saw my mom packing up my stuff and I started getting up and ready.

"Mom. I can't go home with you. I need to go see Brian. I need to go to the loft." I said. I was close to tears. I just wanted to be with him so badly.

"I just need you to be home in my care first. Please. I promise I will do whatever possible to bring Brian." I was satisfied for now with her answer. As I started packing up, She had Molly take my belongings to the car and then I hobbled to the car. My side still hurt from getting Kicked, but at least I could walk.

It didn't take long for us to get to the house. As soon as I got there, my mom made me throw the ball with Molly and then go to bed and sleep. But instead of sleeping, I was awake and waiting for My mom and Molly to fall asleep. As soon as I knew they were asleep, I went out and started walking. I dont know how I got there but I ended up on Liberty Avenue. I started freaking out because of the people all around me. At some point I ended up running in the street just to get to the loft.

In a few minutes, I was standing outside of Babylon. I didn't expect to go here but there was less of a crowd here. I ended up going into the parking lot and looking for Brians car. I found it and waited for him by sitting on his hood. Suddenly, people started crowding around me because they wanted to be the lucky one that Brian took home. I started hyperventalating and started yelling for people to get away when suddenly I felt arms circle around me. I started screaming until I heard Brians Voice. "Its ok Justin. Im here."

When I was settled, Brian put me in the car and drove. I didn't know where he was taking me until we were parked outside of My mothers house. "Please. Just take me to the loft. Anywhere but here. Please."

"I had to take you here. If i did't and mother Taylor knew that you were at my loft, she would castrate me." Brian said. He started to get out but i just stayed where I was. I saw that the lights were on so they knew that I was gone. Brian went up to the door and knocked. Almost immediately did I see a frustrated Mom burst open the door. She started talking to Brian and then He pointed to me. Molly had walked over to me so mom could talk to Brian.

"Hey Justin. You gave us a fright but I'm glad you're ok." She said as she opened my door and tried to pull me out. I started freaking out when she touched me. In a moment, Brian and my mom was there. Brian started cradling me.

"Brian, Molly, Can I talk to you both? Justin you can stay in the car." I saw them all walk away and I started crying. Why can't I just be normal?

 **POV Brian**

Jennifer had asked to talk to me and molly. I felt like a little kid in trouble. "So I want Brian to take Justin. He is the only one that can touch him and help him. Please take him." She started crying.

"Ok. But I don't know what his PT trainer wants him to do." I said. It felt like the last time that Justin got bashed. But this time I knew that he wouldn't be in my care just because he got bashed. But because I can't have someone I care about, so broken and hurt.

"He just wants you to have him stretch his hand and then throw a ball around. Kinda like last time but for a longer period of time and everyday." Replied Molly. Molly looked so hurt that she couldn't even hug her brother without him freaking out. As they handed me some of the stuff Justin had from New York, I headed to the car and put it in the back. Justin looked like he had been crying so what I did was kiss his forehead.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Im taking you back to the loft. Im gonna be there every step of the way." I said. I realized I sounded Chick flicke so I just started the car and drove.

"For a second, it sounded like you were turning Lesbian there" Justin laughed as I glared at him. The rest of the ride was quiet until we pulled up to the loft. "Whatever happened to Britin?" He asked.

"Its still there. I still own it." I said. I was getting a little nervous when he asked this next question.

"Why do you still have it when I left you?" He asked. I decided that I was going to say the truth.

"You left to start your career. And I still have it for when you come back to me." I said. I hurried and grabbed bags and called the elevator. When we got up to the loft, I knew that Justin was staring at me. I tried to ignore it and put away his things into the drawers when I felt arms encircle me.

"I missed you so much. I wanted to come back so many times. But I felt that if I did come back, You would think that I'm sacrificing myself for you." Justin said while he was crying. I turned around and held him. When he was done crying, I carried him to the bed.

"I missed you too. When I let you go to New York, I was afraid that you were gonna be gone for good. Like how I felt when Babylon was Bombed." I said as I started kissing him. It proceeded to more than kissing soon after. It felt as though we needed to reconnect. I started kissing down his body until I got to his hard on.

"Please hurry. I need you in me soon." Justin whimpered. That did nothing to stifle my excitement. I sucked him to the back of my throat and then I took the lube that was next to the bed. I put some on my fingers and circled his anus with them. "Oh god. Hurry!" Justin moaned. I prepared him as fast as I could. When I was done, Justin had already opened a condom pack and started rolling it onto my cock.

"Shit." I groaned as he pushed me back onto the bed. I didn't expect him to have the upper hand but I was ok with that. He started to lower himself onto my cock as fast as he could. He had to go slower because it had been a while but once he was on, he was a moaning wreck. He rocked back and forth and had me pull out almost all the way and then he sunk back on. I thought he was going too slow so I pushed him so I was on top and started thrusting like no tomorrow.

"BR-IAN...AHH...Shit!" Justin screamed. I knew he was close because he was reduced to one syllibol words and sounds. I started thrusting harder in a position that I knew hit his prostate. In minutes, he was screaming and shooting his load on our stomachs. I followed soon after while he was milking me with his ass.

"Fuck!" I said. When I was spent, I pulled out and rolled over. Justin then moved in closer and nuzzled his head into my neck.

"I love you" He said as he was drifting off to sleep. When I thought he was asleep, I answered.

"I love you too. And will never let you go again"


	4. Chapter 4 A New Start

Come back to me

Summary~ Justin has been away in New York for a few years. His career has been doing well but he always feels like something is missing. On one night, after his art show, he was walking down a alleyway to get to his car when suddenly he was cornered by none other than Chris Hobbs and was nearly beaten to death. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was Brian.

Btw~ This story changes POV Between Justin and Brian.

Rated M Because there will be some bad language, horrific scenes and some mature content.

 **Chapter 4~A New Start**

 **POV Justin**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by Brian's arms. It felt like I belong there. I didn't want to get up. But I had to start the day so that I could convince Brian to take me to my old apartment in New York to pack up my stuff. I got up and made coffee for me and Brian. Brian had woken up when I had finished making an omlet and coffee. He sat down at the bar and just watched as I finished.

I handed him an omlet, his coffee, and a guava juice. He started eating when I walked around the bar so I could eat. "So what do you need? You don't always make my guava juice unless you want something."

"How could you think that I want something from you?" I pouted. He gave me a look that said 'I know you are bull shitting me'. "Fine. I need to go back to my Old apartment so I can get my stuff. Can you come with me?"

"I guess. But I will get a flight for later so that we can pack some tonight and then stay for the weekend." Brian said. I was happy that he agreed. I started packing a bag of clothes for me and then another for Brian. By the time I was done, Brian was talking on the phone with someone. I chose to not listen and instead make some lunch for us.

When Brian was done, he came over to the island and started watching me make lunch. "The flight will be at 330 so we should be out of here around 240." He said. I nodded at that to show my understanding.

"I guess i should go pack now. I don't have much clothes though. Can i borrow yours?" I said with a mischevious smile. I just love wearing his clothes but he always says no because they are too big on me but who cares. I love my boyfriend and i love wearing anything that smells like him.

"Fine. You are lucky I even like your bubble butt" Brian said as he smacked me in the butt. I walked away laughing and skipped over to his closet to gather up things for both of us. I was going through it when I suddenly fell over. On my way down I had knocked over some books and some hangers came crashing down on me.

"Justin?!" Brian yelled when he heard the crash. He ran over to me and helped me get up. "What the hell just happened?" I couldn't say much because I was speechless myself. I had no idea how that started. I think i might have blacked out but i didn't want to worry Brian too much.

"I just lost my balance and i tried grabbing onto the nearest things to steady myself but i guess i failed" I laughed. I got up and helped put everything back or into the suitcase. As i was finishing that up, i smelled something off. I realized I had been making lunch so I scrambled to the kitchen and quickly turned off the stove. Luckily it was only in there for a few minutes longer than the box says.

"Are you sure you are ok Justin? You usually don't forget about these things and you certainly don't just go from one unfinished task to the next." Brian said. I could hear the worry in his voice. I always hated when I could hear it. It made me so sad that I had worried him again.

"I'm fine. I just think I need to rest before we head out. Ive had a long day and im tired." I said as i went to lay down. Brian followed me and I went to lay down. He came in with me and let me curl up into his side. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

It is really awesome that I have followers. I didn't think I would. I'm so glad you are reading. Reviews are gladly welcomed and wanted. I would love to hear where you want the story to go. Thank you all.


	5. Chapter 5 Going Back

Come back to me

~AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I've just had real life stuff get in my way and then for a bit I lost interest in the story and completely forgot about it. But I'm back so hopefully I will be able to write something longer. And also College is starting up so I might also only write every other week. Reviews are still loved and I need some suggestions on where you would like to take it.

Btw~ This story changes POV Between Justin and Brian.

Rated M Because there will be some bad language, horrific scenes and some mature content.

 **Chapter 5 ~Going Back~**

 **POV ~Justin**

I couldn't wake up. Because if I have to wake up, then I will have to face life and I have to go back to the area where I was beaten again and again and almost died. I wish there was a way that we could just put my stuff on a boat and ship it but we actually have to be there to actually ship it.

"Justin... Wake up bubble butt" I heard Brian said. I just grumbled. I didn't want to face him. I know he would deffinently know that something is wrong. I've been having these blackouts and I've easily fainted. But, everytime I play it off as I am tired and Brian leaves me to sleep. I just hope that it doesn't escalate into something bad. I think it has been 5 minutes and now Brian is nuzzling me to get up.

"But I don't want to" I said. I was too tired and I regretted asking Brian if we could go back to my old apartment. I knew at some point we would have to do it but I really didn't want to do it anymore.

"If you get up now, you might get something special in the airport" Brian said. I knew that his voice meant that he would probably blow me in the bathroom. I got excited about that but i was still nervous about going back. Finally after Brian kept nudging me to wake up, I got up.

"Fine but it better be a good special something. How about you get the car and pull it to the front and I will take the bags down" I suggested. I didn't want to get up when he was here because I knew my legs felt weak and I didn't want him to pity me. Or worse, Carry me down to the car.

"You better have your bubble butt down there by the time I pull up" He says as he smacks my butt and leaves. I slowly get up and wobble over to the bags. I made it into the elevator before I slumped against the wall because I couldn't stand. 'shit. I need to get up before he sees me. I don't want him to worry about me.'

I slowly picked myself up and pulled the luggage out to the side walk as Brian pulled up in his new camero.

 **Pov ~Brian**

As I was walking to the car, I kept thinking of how Justin had been acting. I knew something was going on especially when he said that he just suddenly lost balance. He is kinda clumsy though so I put that as the reason in my mind. But then he forgot he was even making breakfast.

He isn't a forgetfull person. Fuck even when he was in New York he kept calling me and telling me not to forget about my checkups. And then later when he said he was tired and fell asleep, It was hard to wake him up. Although he does love sleeping. But usually I can wake him up with just a kiss on the head. Instead this time it took almost 20 minutes of nudging and talking to him. I just hope he isn't hiding anything from me.

As I pull up I see my favorite blonde waiting patiently. "Oh so now you are actually on time" I joke and laugh. He smiles and puts the luggage in the back and gets into the passenger seat. "Are you ready?" I ask. I can see something come accross his face as he doesn't answer and it looks almost like he is afraid. "You know we don't have to go today if you aren't feeling well."

"No. Sorry. I'm fine. Let's just get this done as fast as possible." He said as he closed his eyes and laid back in the chair. Of course I cannot help but think that he really doesn't want to do this but the sooner we get done with this, the faster we can both forget about what happened in New York.

 **50 Minutes Pass**

We finally get to the airport and get or luggage checked. We head over to the waiting room and something is wrong with Justin because he is swaying and leaning against me. "Justin, Do you just want to sit and wait?" I say. I don't want to push him to the bathroom if he doesn't feel up to it.

"I'm good. Let's go to the bathroom" He says. "Plus you owe me." He smiles while taking my hand and heading to the bathroom. We make it there and go into the handicapped stall. I push him against the wall and start attacking his mouth. I finally pull on his pants and unzip them. He giggles when the cold air touches his aching cock and I slowly get down on my knees. Brian Kinney getting on his knees to suck his partners dick. Didn't think you would see the day? but yes I am getting on my knees to worship the cock of my partner who I love so much.

It only takes him about 20 minutes to cum and i suck it all up. We get cleaned up and then head over to the waiting area for our flight. We had ten minutes left to spare before the plane arrived. But when it finally did, I took Justins hand and ticket and went over to board the plane. And what does justin do as we sit down? Well One, he took the window seat from me and then Two, He immeadiately fell asleep against my arm.

We were Finally on our way to New York and for the first time in a while, I got nervous for Justin.


End file.
